Final Farewell
by Firenzie
Summary: Ron tells a bit about his miserable life, and the one event that changed it all. It's a poem, and it actually RHYMES!


**Final Farewell**

My name is Ronald Weasley,

I have a tale to tell.

This one is a bit about my life,

Which hasn't gone too well.

I was born into a wizarding family,

Where money was rather rare.

I was overshadowed by 5 older brothers,

Yet no one seemed to care.

First in my family is Arthur Weasley,

He is my father, my dad.

He's interested in Muggles,

And some people think he's mad.

My mother's name is Molly,

She's nice, sweet, and rather sound.

But if you do something wrong,

She's not the one to be around.

Bill's the oldest in the family,

And he's really cool.

He's a Gringotts Curse Breaker,

And he was Head Boy at school.

Charlie was always great with animals,

He was also a terrific Quidditch player.

Now he studies dragons in Romania,

It's good for Hagrid's sake that he isn't a slayer.

Percy was the strict one,

He was very good at school.

But he never liked to have any fun,

And he followed every rule.

Fred and George are twins,

They were totally opposite of Perce.

Pulling pranks, breaking rules,

And telling jokes; my mom thought they were the worst.

Finally is my sister Ginny, 

The one and only girl.

She's actually a really good kid,

But when I see the way she looks at Harry, it makes me want to hurl.

So that's my dysfunctional family,

And though we didn't always get along,

If I ever thought they didn't love me,

I'd realize I was wrong.

I was accepted at Hogwarts,

The best school of the best.

I hoped I would be in Gryffindor,

Like Fred, George, and the rest.

I had so much to live up to,

As I discovered in my first year,

Two Head Boys, Quidditch players, and pranksters;

More than I could live up to, I fear.

I thought I had a head start, 

Being a pureblood, you know.

But I was only average with magic spells,

And my potion grades were terribly low.

I made so many enemies,

I always wished they'd leave.

Draco Malfoy, Professor Severus Snape,

Argus Filch, Mrs. Norris, and Peeves. 

I wasn't a genius like Hermione,

Or like Fred or George, who were funny.

I would never be a hero like Harry,

I was just a redhead who didn't have money.

So I went without attention,

It was diverted my best friend.

His name is Harry Potter,

Or it _was_, since he reached his end.

He was the bravest boy I knew,

I wish I had his guts,

Though when I was around him, 

We got into many horrible ruts.

His fame would always bother him,

It was something he liked to hide.

But he couldn't change his name or remove his scar;

He couldn't alter himself if he tried.

Hermione Granger was my friend too.

Very smart, clever, and slightly shy.

Always studying, serious, but incredibly brave;

Too bad she had to die.

She wasn't too pretty, she had bushy hair,

And I was tall; she was short in height.

Looks weren't really her strongest point, 

But she was always the girl I liked.

We got into a fair share of arguments,

We could never seem to agree.

Yet I knew that opposites could attract,

So I lived by this, you see.

So we became the three best friends,

The Terrific Trio, the Three Musketeers.

Courageous, inquisitive, rule breaking,

And we didn't have too many fears.

We always thought we could take anything on,

We thought we were invincible: him, me, and her.

"Together, we can do anything," we said,

How incredibly wrong we were.

We were very curious, as you know,

We loved to know things first.

Our snooping around just went very wrong,

As fate took a turn for the worst.

Prying around all over the school,

It had been a typical day.

We were searching for clues about You-Know-Who,

As he took even more lives away.

Then when he appeared out of nowhere and attacked us,

Still, we weren't afraid at all.

Until he easily killed a couple girls,

We cried as we watched them fall.

The Dark Lord aimed a curse at Harry, 

Green light shot straight at his head.

Hermione did something brave, but dumb,

And then she died instead.

I couldn't bear to watch it,

It just couldn't be true.

She had been the girl I'd always loved,

It's too bad she never knew.

I just gave up; I know it's stupid,

I was a coward, I must say.

I left my best friend good to die,

As I spinelessly ran away.

I knew I would regret it,

It was so selfish to do.

Visions of them haunted me afterward,

And I thought, 'I should have died, not you.'

If only I had helped him,

Stayed there by his side,

But I abandoned my best friend,

Along with all my pride.

The wizarding world shunned me,

I was a complete disgrace.

I let the Dark Lord kill the Boy Who Lived,

Just to save my own face.

I really should have done a thing,

Helped Harry fight You-Know-Who.

But no, I had to chicken out,

The most evil thing to do.

I let them die, since I wanted to live,

Now I know that I was wrong.

And if someone out there stills cares for me,

I hope they'll read this song.

It doesn't tell about my life at all,

But I'm sure no one really cares.

I was always just Potter's sidekick,

The tall guy with red hair.

Harry, Hermione, I'm so sorry,

To you and everyone else who's reached their end.

Just be glad I'm going to do what was meant to be done,

And now I'm going to join my friends.

So once again, I'll take the easy way,

And if you hear me yell,

You'll know that I've simply killed myself,

So I guess this is my final farewell.

***

Stupid, huh? See, this is what happens when I try to be dramatic and angst-y. For more proof, read [Falls Apart][1]. Wow, what a mess. Okay, this was long and repetitive, the syllables didn't fit, and some parts didn't make sense, but I wanted to make a poem that rhymed. 

Wait – here's another:

I'm dumb as a poet, 

But hey, you know, I try,

Just excuse me for this stupid poem,

I wrote it when I was high.

This poem thing was so retarded,

But I just have one plea.

When you send me all of your mean flames,

Be sure that they don't burn me.

If you want me to shut up, just drop me a line in that box right below this, m'kay? Even just say "Hi," or "You suck!" "Good job," "What the heck was that crap?!" "Loved it," or anything similar. 

Thanks for reading (this long, boring mess) –

Firenze

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=28694



End file.
